


Undead

by aisling88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling88/pseuds/aisling88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All humanity was lost after the Croatoan virus wiped out over half of the world's population.  People were now doing what they had to in order to survive. <br/>On a supply run, Dean, Jo and Sam ran into some unsuspected strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers

"All clear!"

"Yeah, same out front, How's the kitchen looking, Sammy?"

"All good here. I just barricaded the door out back so if we get company, they'll be coming through the front."

Dean was now perched behind the counter looking around at the small diner. There was a thick layer of dust covering every surface in the place, some tables knocked over and a dried bloodstain in the middle of the room. "Alright, lets make this quick, I don't want to run into any trouble and Ellen'll kill us if we don't get back by night."

Jo laughed, "Yeah, we don't want to mess with her. Last time you got me home late she nearly bit you herself." The three began to look through cabinets, pulling out food that hadn't gone bad yet. Dean was stuffing his duffle full of some canned peaches when he heard some muffled voices coming from outside. The back of his neck was prickling, his father always said, "kill the dead, but fear the living." Since the world had gone to hell when the Croatoan virus started, humanity was dwindling. People were doing whatever they needed to survive. That meant killing others when they had to. Hell, his dad was shot because he was stealing someone else's food supply. Dean looked over at the other two; they were now all hidden behind the counter with guns at the ready. They needed this food.

"He was so drunk that I was able to convince him that he was a croate. I told him he was fucking dead and you know what, he believed me," the voice stopped for a moment to laugh as the door to the diner swung open. "I mean he deserved it for getting that wasted while he was on lookout. And oh. my. god. it was hilarious."

"Yes, Gabriel, he came to me trying to convince me to kill him. It took me two hours to calm him down," another voice chimed in.  _  
_

_British?_  dean thought. 

"Oh, but Balthy, it was too good of a chance to give up. He did deserve it though, right?" 

"Hush," the brit ordered. 

_Oh, son of a bitch._ Dean had left his jacket out front, and from the change of mood the men had, they saw it. Dean looked over to Jo and Sam who both looked as nervous as he felt. Then they heard the sound of footsteps. It wasn't just the two men that they heard talking before, now there were more.  Three? Maybe four? Dean tapped Jo and then held up five fingers and slowly began counting down to one.  When he put down his last finger they jumped up in unison with their guns in the air. 

"If I were you, I'd back the hell out of this place before you regret it." Dean growled. There were four of them, three men and one woman.  Three of the group had their guns on them, and the last one was just raising a long, cylindrical, silver knife. 

"I think you need some lessons in math there, doll. There are four of us and only three of you," the Brit countered. 

"I could take you out in my sleep," Jo threatened.

"And don't think we won't end you," Dean added.

The brit was about to say something when the woman cut over him, "Okay, lets all calm down.  Yes we're all tough and I'm sure we could all beat the hell out of each other, but it isn't going to do any good.  We're all trying to survive here, and if we get into a big fight now, it isn't going to happen."

"Alright, fine, then just get out of here."

"You'd like that huh, pretty boy," the brit was glaring at Dean. "You aren't the only ones who need supplies, what makes it yours?"

"Finders keeper."

"Well we found it second," another man spoke up with light-brown hair and golden eyes who was smiling way too much for the situation he was in. 

"Yeah, well we found it first," Jo snapped back.

"Dean, maybe she's right. We could just share the loot and then get the hell out of here. We don't need to lose anyone else," Sam was speaking quietly but the others could still hear.

"The moose is right, Dean-o, sharing is caring," golden eyes chattered away as both Dean and Sam flinched from their nicknames.

"It makes sense, Dean," Sam said while still eyeing the man who just called him a moose. 

Dean looked at the group. The brit was standing closest and had his gun pointed at Dean. The one with the golden eyes was holding the knife, but not pointing it at anyone in particular. The woman was now slightly lowering her gun that had been pointed at Jo, her strawberry blonde hair blowing from the door that was left open.  There was one other man who hadn't said a word that Dean's eyes just now fell on for the first time.  He had dark hair, which looked like he either just had crazy sex, or insane bed-head. He was tall, but still slightly shorter than himself, and was wearing slacks, a white dress shirt, blue tie (backwards) and a billowing trench coat.  The most noticeable feature, though, was his piercing blue eyes. Dean had never seen anything like them, it felt like they were cutting straight into his soul. 

Dean's mind was ripped away from the man when he heard the other yelp. He jumped over the counter just as the hand of an infected grabbed Golden-eye's shoulder and he started to lose balance. He had his machete in one hand and and gun in the other as the ran and slammed the but of the gun into the croate's head just as he was about to bite down, and pushed the blade up into it's head through it's mouth. The body slid off of his knife and landed with a thud on the tiles of the diner. He turned back to see Golden-eyes looking daggers at the others in his group. 

"Really? No? I get attacked and you all stand there like idiots while the pretty, but douchey, guy we just met kills it. Thank you so much guys."

"You okay?" Jo asks Dean, although Golden-eyes decides she's talking to him.

"Oh, totally wonderful. I just have ASSHOLES for siblings."

Jo snorts as she walks by him and over to Dean. Sam was still standing behind the counter in front of the food they just took.  "I mean you. Are you alright?" 

"Oh just wonderfuoooahhhhh." Dean yelped as Jo pushed him forward and swung her hammer towards another croate that had just stumbled out of the kitchen as well.

"I thought the kitchen was clear," Jo looked over at Sam who in turned, looked confused.

"They must have heard us and pushed through the barricade I made out back or something."

"Alright, well how about we go back and see where the leak is," the british man sighed.

"When did we become a we?"

"Probably the moment when you saved my ass instead of my own blood helping out." The man said rather over-dramatically with a wistful glance at the british man, who in turn glared back.

"Alright well, we should at least leave someone here to watch this door. Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean, I got it."

"Well, he's not staying alone, for all we know he could just slip out the front and take all the goods while we clear the building."

"Fine."

"Fine. Anna?" 

"I'll stay, Balthazar," she said, smiling at Sam.

"Alright, Jo and I'll head in first and you can follow us in."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Jo walked back to back in the kitchen. Jo, saw the first croate, and tapped Dean on his leg to let him know that he'd have to watch his own back for the moment.  She padded up to it and slammed it with the back side of her hammer and then stabbing her knife into its temple.  

Dean watched for a second before walking ahead and taking the first turn into a short hallway, where he ran into a small croate growling at him as he cut into its skull with his machete.  He scanned behind him to see if anyone needed help before ducking the back room where Sam said he had barricaded the door.  The room was not very big, but there were piles of boxes everywhere, making it very difficult to see his surrounding. He ran into two more croates with no issues before reaching the barricade which was completely intact.  He turned and started walking along the wall until he spotted a loading dock which was still slightly ajar. He ran over and grabbed the chain and pulled until the dock was completely closed, then let the loop of chain fall to the ground. As he turned around he heard the heavy breathing of a croate near by.  To his left he saw three approaching slowly.  He stepped forward swinging his machete at the one, successfully beheading it and slamming the knife into its brain to make sure it would stay down. He then swung the machete at the second, aiming for its neck, but it tripped over the first's body and the machete cut directly into the skull.  The blow killed the croate, but the blade was now stuck with one more croate approaching quickly. 

Dean grabbed the small knife out of his boot and slammed it into the croates eye, which seemed to slow it down, but didn't kill it. From behind, Dean could hear another croate approaching.  _Son of a bitch._ Dean took a step towards the second croate and slammed it with the butt of his gun, sending it back a couple feet, and a metal cart in its way to slow it down.  He then turned back to the first croate and hit the end of the knife that was still in the croate with the butt of his gun, dropping the croate. He turned back as the other got over the box. He grabbed the neck of the croate and slammed it into the wall next to the loading bay. Dean took a step back, realizing too late that he got his foot stuck in the chain for the loading bay, and he fell backwards and hit his head on the metal cart. 

_SHIT!_

Dean's vision went white with pain. He was trying to move. Trying to get his gun and just shoot the damn thing. At this point, he didn't care if it got the attention of every damn croate in a fifty mile radius. He just needed to kill this croate before he passed out.  The room was spinning, but he managed to feel the gun with the tips of his fingers. Dragging it into his hand, and trying to lift it up and aim, when suddenly a whir of black hair and trench-coat blocked the shot, and then the thud of the croate in front of him. 

The man turned back to Dean, piercing blue eyes scanning him trying to find a bite mark.  "What happened?" His voice was much deeper than Dean was expecting. It sounded like the gravel beneath his car. 

Dean was trying to respond now.  His head was throbbing and blackness was threatening to take over, but he managed to point towards his head before he passed out.  

***

"A new virus was discovered in Miami, Florida today at Cedars Medical center.  Blake Henley, or patient zero, was brought to Cedars Medical center two days ago by his sister.  The 23 year old man seemed to have flu-like symptoms, but he also had a bite mark on his arm.  The CDC is now reporting that this bite was from a fish of some sort, but scientists are still trying to figure out what type.  The man then seemed to be demonstrating some psychological symptoms and bit one of his doctors before being restrained and given a tranquilizer. The CDC is thinking it may be a rabies-like disease, but has not commented much on the case. Officials are saying that they are still looking into the causes of this, and have moved Henley to CDC headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia.  They also are doing tests on the health professional that was bitten by this man. In other news, the-"

Dean turned the television off, "there's never any good news, is there?" He turned to his fiance, Lisa, and put his hands on her hips, pulled her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Is that why you live with your head up your ass?" she asked laughing. 

"Oh, you are so going to get it for that one! He pushed her down onto the couch laughing and planting kisses all over her face and neck.  

***

The memory faded to grey as hushed voices reached his ears.  "Lisa?" Dean asked a little groggily, reaching out with his hand, only to have it collide into someone's face.  

"Uh, no Dean, My name is not Lisa." It was that gravelly voice. He knew it from somewhere. 

"Hey Dean, you okay? Do you know where you are?" That voice was definitely Jo. 

Huh. Dean slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.  Everything was blurry, but he was slowly able to focus. There bright blue eyes directly above him, looking down in concern.   _Not Lisa._  He stared back into the eyes and parted his lips slightly in thought.  The eyes briefly dropped down to Dean's lips and then back up to his eyes.   _Very pretty eyes,_ Dean thought.

"Uh, Thank you." 

 _Did I say that out loud?_ Jo's laugh cut through the air in the room like a whip.  _Jo. Jo was here._ Then it came flooding back: the virus, the fighting, the diner, the pain in his head, Lisa. Wait why was someone holding his head. 

"Oh, the diner, Jo, were in the diner. What happened? Why am I on the ground?"

"You hit your head on the cart behind you I think. Your foot was caught, well, is caught in a chain and I can only assume you fell backwards into the cart.  Your head is bleeding a little, so I'm putting some pressure on it." There was that gravelly voice again. 

"mmm" dean accepted it wordlessly, and looked passed the man with the blue eyes and low voice.  Jo was kneeling on his other side, while the british man was standing next the the one with the golden eyes, who seemed to be laughing about something. "We should go back and find Sammy. How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes, maybe. You were muttering the whole time," Jo answered. 

Dean hummed in response, mostly because his head was hurting too much to be making words again, but reached up to the blue eyed man and Jo to help him up.  Once on his feet, the room started spinning again but thankfully, he was being held up by an arm hooked around his chest.  He was tipping forward slightly, when the man behind him sighed and picked Dean up in the fireman's hold. Dean would have objected if he wasn't trying to not puke all over the man who was helping.  He could hear Jo snickering again, and was able to come back at her by gurgling slightly, which seemed to egg her on. 

They got back to the front where Sam and Anna were awaiting their return. "Dean! What happened? Is he okay?"

"mm fine sammy," he slurred, "just the room is spinning a little."

"He hit his head and was out for about ten minutes. He seems to have a concussion," the gravelly voice explained.  Dean couldn't make out his brother's face, although he was sure it was screwed up into puppy dog eyes, watching Dean in concern. 

Dean was being laid down on the counter now by Gravelly voice.  

The group was now talking in hushed voices about Dean's well-being, which was really starting to annoy him. Gravelly voice was sitting on a stool near Dean, watching him with his incredibly blue eyes.  "What's your name?" He asked the man staring at him.

"Castiel."

 


End file.
